The efficiency of capturing the heat produced by the fuel burn in a number of furnaces, stoves and expecially fireplaces is low, as a large percentage of said heat is lost to the outdoors through the flue or chimney. Various designs have been made to capture more of this lost heat, yet there are still many heating systems that loose much of its heat to the outdoors. A fireplace is especially wasteful of our fuel, as it has a high percentage of heat loss.
The flue or chimney is the passageway for the fuel burn of a furnace, stove or fireplace to exhaust outdoors and is also a passageway for this lost heat to escape outdoors.
However, in this invention, the design of this flue can transport fuel burn exhaust to the outdoors, as it should, but as it does, its heat can be extracted, thereby increasing the efficiency of a furnace, stove and especially a fireplace greatly and reducing this extra expense of fuel waste.